


The Great Love We Had

by D0ll



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: "Tell me a story, lass." The fairy says laying his head in her lap, long legs stretching out before him and easy grin.Eorann shakes her head giggling, "But all my stories are about you.""Ofcourse, that's why I like them!" Lugh exclaims cupping her face in his hand.A series of drabbles exploring Sweeney's relationship with his first love.





	The Great Love We Had

**Author's Note:**

> This is when Lugh was still a god but gradually (already) becoming forgotten and taking on the role of a fairy. Sweeney would later give up his godhood and become Suibhne the man later. This drabble was inspired by Peter Pan and Wendy's first meeting.

"Tell me a story, lass." The fairy says laying his head in her lap, long legs stretching out before him and easy grin. His boldness is endearing to the young woman. All Eorann knew was to make her tall body as small as possible. She strived to become invisible to the other villagers.

Eorann shakes her head giggling, "But all my stories are about you." The afternoon sun enhances his comely features and makes his red hair glow like copper. She wishes she was as bold as him, to lean down and stroke it. But he was a God and she was a poor peasant. An orphan who knew her presence was a burden on her struggling village and to keep her head down. She looked away. 

"Ofcourse, that's why I like them!" Lugh exclaims cupping her face in his hand. She can't believe his touch is tangible and he's as real as the grass under them. 

Eorann retreated to his hidden glade daily since childhood. She'd lay on the rock and pray for food in her belly and shoes on her feet. Even though she never had much to offer him she'd always spare some oats or berries she'd pick. She would whisper against the stone all her secrets and dreams. He was her only solace and friend. When Eorann grew and realized this world could be cruel and dark he was her only beacon of hope. An example there was more to life then grueling work, there was magic. 

Lugh would hide but always listen to her, when she left he'd make sure all her wishes were granted. The life of a being like him is a lonely one. The fairy would look forward to her visits daily and lament when she didn't come. Until he decided he didn't have to be lonely ever again. Lugh would make himself known to her and personally see more of her dreams came true, even ones she hadn't thought of yet. 

If Eorann was interested in the men in her village like she was her fantasy world, she would've recognized that mishevious glint in the Lugh's eyes. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised by his lips pressing against her's and fingers tangling in her unwashed hair, not that he seemed to mind.


End file.
